


Okay

by rosewindow



Series: We Look Before and After [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewindow/pseuds/rosewindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison goes to Stiles after her mother's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boxoftheskyking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxoftheskyking/gifts).
  * Translation into Polski available: [Lepiej](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780965) by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate)



> An ask!fic for boxoftheskyking that I am really ridiculously proud of.

It's after. After the kanima and Gerard. After she breaks up with Scott.

It's then that she goes to Stiles.

"Your mom's dead," she blurts.

She winces, "I'm sorry."

The pain, anger, and finally understanding are all clear on his face.

He takes her upstairs and they lean against his bed on the floor.

He doesn't say anything. She's not sure if she wants him to.

"You're okay, right?"

She half expects him to joke it off, but instead he leans into her.

"Yeah, you'll be okay Allison."


End file.
